The Power Of Three
by xLillyAmalia
Summary: The life of four boys from Minnesota is about to change forever. Finding a book that holds powers beyond their understanding, the boys go on a journey full of lose, love, happiness and family.
1. Prolouge

Minnesota was always quite. With the exception of four boys: Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James.

They always made a mess of things. They were normal guys, or so it seemed. To everyone, even the boys themselves, they were normal. Well, Carlos was a bit... weird. He could see things. He would touch objects, and he would see things. No one could explain it. Everyone thought he was a good guesser. Carlos never told them he actually _saw_ the things happen, he would just say he thought it would. Because he couldn't say what really happened. People would think he was crazy! He even thought it was crazy.

But, even though Carlos was a bit strange, they never did much damage. They would play hockey a lot, which made a mess, but nothing serious. They were cousins, and the best of friends.

Now, that's how it is from the outside. But here's the truth. The boys were witches. Carlos wasn't crazy, or a good guesser. He had the power to see time. No one knew it, except for Logan. Logan isn't normal either. He's.. Well.. Dead.

This is very confusing, I know. Let's make it a bit more simple, shall we?

Years years ago, when they burned witches at the stake, a witch named Melinda Warren had a prophecy. She had the power to see time, and she said: "_You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren line will grow stronger and stronger - culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will be good witches and vanquish all kinds of evil. They will be known as the Charmed Ones."_

This did come true. Three sisters had powers, and together they were known as the Charmed Ones. But after using her powers for personal gain, one witch, Brooke, was stripped of her powers. The Elders, who are magical being with a purpose to preserve the "greater good", decided that the first born of each sister will be the next Charmed Ones. Then, Kendall, James and Carlos were born. The Elders knew that these three boys would need guiding, and help.

The Elders are also the commanders of Whitelighters. They are magical being who died, and got another chance. They help witches and guide them. The Elders sent one of their best, Logan Mitchell. They used their powers, and with the help of two of the Charmed Ones, they made Logan look like he was growing up with the other boys, while in reality he was stuck- looking 17.

That being said, it's easy to understand, these boys are not normal. Far from it. But they just don't know it yet.


	2. Book of Shadows

**Author's note:**

Okay! I am super excited for this story! I know it's a bit confusing, but if any questions come up, feel free to ask :)

I thought about making the storyline the same but maybe coming up with my "own" demons and storyline would be more fun. So if you have any demon ideas, I'd love to hear them! The next chapter will be up tomorrow I hope. I'll try to update every other day, but writing this story is one of the most difficult things I ever wrote, so be patient, please.

That's all I have to say for now, I hope you enjoy this crossover :)

* * *

Like every other weekend, the four cousins, including their mothers, gathered in the Knight household. It was around 9 am. Jennifer and Sylvia started preparing breakfast.

"This is nice, Sylv." Jennifer said, while putting the food on the table.

"I know. I always wish Brooke didn't mess up." Sylvia said.

"That's not fair. It was our responsibility to take care of our.. gift." Jennifer reasoned.

"I know, but I still miss it."

"Soon enough we'll have it again, in a way." Jennifer said, smiling at the idea.

Sylvia sighed. "Yes, but when?"

Just as the question was asked, Carlos stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, pumpkin." Sylvia said, smiling at her son.

"Morning." Carlos said. He reached over for the bread. When his hands brushed Jennifer's, he froze. Jennifer and Sylvia both exchanged worried looks. Carlos was seeing something.

_As Jennifer was about to toast the bread, the toaster burst into flames, causing the whole house to catch fire. _

Carlos looked around him, not sure as to what just happened. It happened to him a lot. He sees things in black and white. Things that minutes after happen. He let out a heavy sigh, trying to understand what happened.

"Want me to toast that for you?" Jennifer asked as she took the bread from Carlos' hands.

"No!" Carlos said. "Throw the toaster out!"

Jennifer looked at her sister, not sure what to do. A few seconds later, the smell of smoke filled the kitchen. The toaster was smoking. Jennifer quickly threw the toaster out. When she returned into the house, she saw Carlos sitting on the couch, looking confused.

"Jennifer, we have to tell him." Sylvia said in a whisper.

"We can't! You know what the Elders told us! Not until they're ready!"

"But look at him! He has no idea what happened!"

"That's because you didn't bind his powers! If you would just let him take the potion, he wouldn't be getting premonitions."

"I thought it was better to let him have them. They don't hurt anyone."

"They're hurting him! Look, he's shocked!"

"Jennifer, what do I tell him?"

"What you always tell him.." Jennifer said with a sigh.

Kendall walked into the kitchen and sat down, eating his food.

Sylvia was sat on the couch, calming her son down.

"Carlitos, what's wrong?" Kendall asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Nothing. I guessed again." Carlos said, still shocked.

"What did you guess?"

"That the toaster would burn the house down. But we threw it away before it burst into flames." Carlos explained. Kendall looked a bit shocked as well, but ate his food.

After five minutes, all the boys were sitting around the table eating.

"Brooke, Jen, a word please." Sylvia said, leading the girls upstairs.

"I really need the bathroom!" Logan said after a few minutes. He rushed upstairs, finding the room the girls were in.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"It's none of your business." Brooke said, angry that Logan thought it concerned him.

"It is his business, Brooke." Jennifer said, closing the door. "Carlos had another premonition this morning."

"What? Another one?" Logan asked, confused. "He had one last night as well. He said he saw us in the attic."

"The attic?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. He touched the wall, then he said he wants us to check the attic out. I knew better and asked him why. He said he thought there was a book in the attic." Logan explained.

"Girls, this is great! It means they're ready!" Sylvia said.

"No. I'm sorry, Sylv, but it means nothing. It's obvious they'll have their powers one day, and since Carlos has his powers since he was born, it means they're pretty advanced. We have no way of knowing _when _in the future he saw us." Logan said.

"I just want this to be over with. I want them to know about their powers already." Jennifer said.

"But we can't tell them." Brooke reminded. They all let out a sigh, and went downstairs.

"Maybe I should stay up here, so they wouldn't think I was with you." Logan said.

"It's funny how they haven't realized it yet." Jennifer said.

* * *

"Boys, we're going to Brooke's house. She wants to show us her new line of hand cream. Will you be alright?" Jennifer asked the boys.

"Yeah, mom, we'll be fine." Kendall said as he planted a kiss on his mother's cheek.

The second the girls closed the door, Carlos was on his feet.

"Guys, let's go to the attic." He said, full of energy, like always.

"Carlos, that door has been locked since I can remember." Kendall said.

"Let's try." James said. He was eager to do something else then video games, considering he always lost. The three looked at Logan. He was always the leveled one, always knew when the line was being crossed.

"Logan, what do you think?" Kendall asked.

"It's a room, nothing bad can come with trying to open it."

The boys were taken aback. Logan never agreed to do something dangerous, although, they had to admit this wasn't dangerous. Of course, the only reason Logan agreed was because if the door did open, it meant the time has come.

The boys walked up the flight of stairs that led to the attic.

"Open it." He said, shoving Kendall in front of the door. Kendall pushed and twisted the door knob, with no success.

"James, help me." Kendall said, turning to the strongest of the four. James joined Kendall, trying to push the door.

"Carlos, help them." Logan said, knowing what was coming.

"You help them." Carlos said.

"I can't. You have to do it." He said, shoving Carlos on the door. When all three of them were touching the door, it opened with ease. Logan smiled to himself, knowing what this meant.

"I can't believe it. No one managed to open this door." Kendall said, stepping into the attic. It was filled with old furniture and books. The boys entered the room, looking around. Logan looked at Carlos, who seemed a bit dazed and confused.

"You okay?" Logan asked Carlos, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I feel like this happened before.." Carlos said, knowing how weird it sounded. Logan took a big breath. It's going to happen.

"Guys! Look at this!" James said. He had his hands down a big, fat, trunk.

"What is that?" Kendall asked. James took out a big book from the inside. The four of them sat on the floor in a circle, Logan with a huge grin on his face.

James looked at the cover of the book. It was green, with a strange red shape in the middle. He gave it to Logan.

Logan looked at it, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy? It's just a fat book." Kendall said.

"Open it." He said, giving it to Carlos. Carlos froze the minute he touched the book.

All the boys looked concerned, with the exception of Logan, no one knew what was happening.

"James, open it." Carlos said, throwing the book to James.

"What? You open it!" James said, catching the book.

"No, I saw it happening, you need to do it." Carlos said. He looked surprised at himself for saying such a thing.

James looked to the other two. Kendall looked confused. Logan nodded, silently encouraging James to open the book. James took a big breath, and opened the book.

On the first page it read 'Book of Shadows'.

"What does that mean?" Kendall asked. "Look, guys, I think we should leave."

"No, we can't!" Carlos said.

Kendall was very very confused. At everything. Usually, he was a leader, he was always on top of things, but today was different. He was a bit scared.

"Remember my mom used to tell us not to be scared?" Kendall suddenly asked. James looked up from the book and all eyes were on Kendall.

"She said that the shadows will guide us." Carlos said. After a moment his eyes grew, and he looked at the book. "The Shadows!"

James turned the page to find a poem of sorts written.

"What does it say?" Kendall asked.

"Let's read it out together." Logan said. They looked at each other, then into the book.

Kendall read it out, and the other two joined him:

_Hear now the words of the witches._  
_The secrets we hid in the night._  
_The oldest of Gods are invoked here._  
_The great work of magic is sought._  
_In this night and in this hour._  
_We call upon the Ancient Power._  
_Bring your powers to us sisters three!_  
_We want the power._  
_Give us the power._

They looked at each other in horror as the house started to shake. After a minute, everything settled down.

"What just happened?" James asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said.

"I do." Logan said. They all turned their heads to him.

"Do explain." Kendall said.

"Remember the story about the Charmed Ones?" Logan asked. They all nodded their heads, "It's not a story. Your mothers were the Charmed Ones."

The three of them started laughing. Logan didn't think they would believe him at first. But soon they would.

"Well, I never seen my mom move anything with her fingers, so I think you're wrong." James said.

"I'm not wrong. She was stripped of her powers." Logan said.

"What about my mom? She never saw the past or the future." Kendall said.

"And mine can't freeze time." Carlos added.

"Not anymore they can't. But they used to." Logan said. "Until Brooke, used it for her own good."

"Logan, we know the story. There were three witches who saved innocents, but they messed up. So the first born of each sister would be the ones to take over the powers. But it's a story!" Kendall said.

"It isn't a story! Your mothers told you that story so you'd know about it when the time was right."

"What about the lighter dude?" James asked.

"Yeah, when one of the witches got hurt, then the rightlighter would heal them." Carlos said. He loved that story. He loved the idea that magic was real, even though he knew it wasn't.

"Whitelighter." Logan corrected. "And your mothers had one."

"Really? Who?" Kendall challenged.

"Me." Logan answered simply. Laughter filled the room again.

"Logan, you're crazy." James said.

"Yeah, Logie, aren't you the smart one?" Carlos asked.

"Wait." Kendall said, causing complete silents. "If you are the lighter dude, prove it."

"Fine." Logan said. A swarm of blue bubbles surrounded Logan, then he disappeared.

"Where's Logan?" James asked, standing up.

"Here." A voice from behind him said. They all turned around to find Logan standing, perfectly fine, and in one piece.

"How did you do that?" James asked.

"The whitelighter could move from place to place." Carlos reminded them.

"Carlos, it's just a story." Kendall said, trying to knock some sense into his friend.

"Then you explain how he did it." Carlos said. Kendall thought for a second then said, "I can't."

"Wait. We're the first born of each Charmed One." Carlos said.

"No, Carlos. We're not witches if that's what you're implying." Kendall said.

"Logan, I'm very confused." James said.

"I know. Just let me explain everything." Logan said. _"_Melinda Warren was a very powerful witch who possessed the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition. She is your great great great, many more greats, grandmother. You inherited her powers."

"Logan! We don't have powers!" Kendall said.

"Kendall, what if we do?" Carlos asked. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew _he did_ have powers.

"We don't fucking have powers, Carlos!" Kendall said. A loud crash came from behind them, and the entire bookshelf was on the floor.

"How did that happen?" James asked.

"Kendall."

"Huh?" Kendall asked, looking around him in confusion.

"Kendall has the power of Telekinesis. He can move things with his mind." Logan said, with a toothy grin on his face.

"Stop." Kendall said, not listening to another word.

"What can I do?" James asked.

"You have the power of Molecular Immobilization."

"English please."

"You can freeze time." Logan said with a smile. "But, once your power is advanced, you can blow things up."

"Really? How do I do that?" James said with a huge smile.

"I can't tell you, that's something you'll have to find out."

"So does that mean Carlos can see the future?"

"Well, Carlos is the only one who had his powers before tonight. By saying the spell you just did, you brought your powers back." Logan explained.

"Wait, what do you mean, Carlos had his powers?" Carlos asked.

"Your mother didn't want to take them away from you, so you always had your power."

"So that's why I get flashes of things in black and white before they happen?" Carlos asked, excited.

"Yes." Logan said.

"Stop. He's playing a joke on us!" Kendall said.

"Kendall, you know I'm right. Even though I am the smart one, and there is nothing logical here, it's the truth." Logan said.

Kendall looked at his three cousins, not knowing what to think, and he stormed out of the attic. Logan let out a big sigh and put his hand in his pockets.

"This is going to be hard." He said to himself.

"Logan, can I freeze things now?" James asked.

"First we need the original power of three back, so they can explain it the right way." Logan said, leaving the attic.

* * *

"They know? How?" Jennifer asked after hearing the news from Logan.

"They found the book, and they all have their powers now."

"What?" Brooke practically screamed.

"Yeah. Kendall got a bit angry, and a shelf moved. By itself." Logan said with a smile.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy!" Sylvia said, mirroring her sons energy.

"Kendall still won't believe it, though. Carlos knows it's true, because, well, he has a power. James is excited by the idea he can freeze things and eventually blow things up. But Kendall won't believe it."

"It's time for the talk, girls!" Jennifer said, running up the stairs. "Boys! Living room, now!"

* * *

The sisters all sat in the living room with their sons, and Logan.

"If he was your whitelighter, that means he isn't really our cousin, right?" Kendall asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, sweetie. But Logan is like a family to us. He saved our lives so many times, and we owe him so much." Jennifer explained.

"But he grew up with us. We were babies together and all. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Logan laughed at Kendall's question, "I am dead, Kendall. But with the help of these witches, we made it seem like I'm growing up with you."

"And were you spying on us the whole time?"

"Sweetie, that's-" Jennifer started.

"That is what you were doing isn't it?"

"No. I was guiding you." Logan said.

"Oh, cut the crap! I was lied to my whole life!" Kendall stood up in anger.

"Sweetie, it's best if you calm down. You might lose control of your power like that." Jennifer stood up, trying to calm her son down.

"Well, if you were so scared I'd lose control, you should've kept my powers!" Kendall said, throwing his arms in the air. The coffee table in front of them lifted for a second then landed in a crash.

"How did he do that?" Brooke asked. "When I first got my power I could barely move a pen."

"Powers are connected to emotions. He's full of anger, making his powers more, powerful." Logan said.

"Stop talking about it! It's not real!" Kendall said. The windows all closed.

"Kendall, if you don't calm down, it won't stop." Sylvia said.

"You're one to talk, aren't you, aunt Sylv? Why did he get to keep his powers?" Kendall said, pointing to Carlos who was sitting on the couch. Kendall's movement caused a pillow to throw itself in Carlos' face.

"Dude! I get that you're pissed, but that hurt." Carlos whined.

"I bet not as much as seeing time!" Kendall screamed.

"Kendall, calm down." James said.

"Shut up!" Kendall said. A book was flying towards James. Acting on instinct, James threw his arms in front of his face, causing the book to stop.

"What just happened?" James asked.

"You froze the book." Sylvia explained. "Now duck."

James did and the book flew into the wall. James looked at Kendall, who was utterly confused.

"Mom, what is happening?" Kendall asked. He sat back on the couch, his face buried in his hands. Carlos patted his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, buddy. We're all a bit confused."

"But you had your powers." Kendall's muffled voice said.

"I didn't know what it was. Now it all makes sense, but I just thought I was extremely weird, knowing what will happen."

Kendall looked up. Carlos was right. He had no right to be mad. It's his destiny after all.

"So now that we have powers, what do we do with them?" Kendall asked.


	3. First Demon

"Lesson number one: Know your powers!" Logan said. The four were sitting in Kendall's living room, all looking at a white board. Logan stood next to it, and wrote down three things. It was learning time.

"I have something with a mobile!" James said, excited.

"Molecular Immobilization. It's the ability to slow down molecules to the point that they stop moving completely and the object, or the person, appears to be frozen in time. Other witches who had this power have advanced it, to something called Molecular Combustion, which is the ability to speed up molecules to the point that they combust. But that will only happen when you have full control over your "freezing power"." Logan explained. James nodded his head in excitement.

"So if, let's say, Kendall punches me. Can I blow his hand up?"

Logan chuckled, "You won't be able to blow things up for a while."

"Then can I freeze his hand before he hits me?"

"At this point, you can't freeze good witches. Maybe soon you could, but definitively not a Charmed One. So, no."

"I don't need to punch him," Kendall said, "I can just do this."

Index finger up in the air, Kendall flicked it in James' direction, causing a pen to fly it's way to James' face. Kendall pouted as the small pen landed far from James.

"It's a start." Logan said encouragingly. "But you cannot use your powers on each other. You three are a team."

"No, we're not." James said.

"Because of me?" Carlos asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Because _he _had his powers all along." James said.

"James, stop. We need to focus on learning how to deal with all this, not blame other people." Kendall said. He was always a kind of father figure for the boys, always knew what to say.

"What about my power?" Kendall asked, after earning a small smile from Carlos and James.

"Well, your power is called Telekinesis. it's the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. In your case, it's the hands." Logan said.

"But James' power can advance to blow things up. What can mine advance to?" Kendall asked, eagerly.

"In each case it's different. It can be super advanced, which can help you deviate a few attacks, but that can take time. A few powers that can develop from Telekinesis, are Psychokinetics, which allows you to move things you cannot see, and Astral Projection."

"English?"

"It is a power that allows you to move out of your body, thus creating an astral form of yourself. While in "astral mode", powers are dormant."

"This is some cool stuff, bro." Kendall said with a chuckle.

"It is. But it's not all fun and games, guys."

"Of course it is. It's always fun and games!" Carlos said in the most childish way.

"Until it isn't." Logan said with a hard expression. "Being a Charmed One isn't just moving a pen across the room and freezing a book. It's about saving innocents."

"Logie, we can barely get ourselves a girlfriend, you want us to save lives?" Carlos said, shocked by the idea.

"It's not about what we can do, guys. It's about what we were _meant _to do. It's our destiny. We were born into this. We don't have a choice." Kendall said. Carlos and James nodded.

"And Carlos' power?" James asked.

"Ah, the power of Premonition." Logan said with a smile, "It's the power to see and experience events from the past, present, and future."

"So, it's a sucky power." Carlos said.

"Are you crazy? It's one of the most desirable powers." Logan said. Carlos still didn't look convinced.

"If there's a demon about to attack, you'll know. You are the way for us to know when there is an innocent to be saved."

"I suppose. But, can my power advance? Considering I've had it for a while.." Carlos said hopefully.

"Now the power of three is active, your powers are more likely to advance now."

"To what?" Carlos asked, smiling big.

"I can't be sure. Your next power can be related or not, to your ability to see time. I can't know right now." Logan admitted.

"Wait, see time. Can I time travel?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe. A witch once was able to project herself into the premonition, but that's very hard and dangerous."

They all took a minute to take everything in. It was a lot to take it. When they looked a bit less confused, Logan continued.

"Lesson number two: Keeping our secret. Talking as a mortal, or ex-mortal, the world doesn't know about magic. All hell will break loose if they find out. So, unless you are saving a person from a demon, you don't tell a soul. If you trust them, you can. But know who you trust." Logan lectured.

"Wait a second. Mortal?" James asked.

"It is a human. Without any powers or magical blood."

"And you were that?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. I was."

"But yesterday you become blue and disappeared." James said. "That's a bit magical for all I know."

"Now I am a magical being. But before I died I wasn't."

"This is still really hard. The fact that you're.. Dead." Carlos said. Logan sighed. He knew this was going to happen.

"I know guys. I know. It's a bit hard to take in, like you didn't have enough, but now is not the time to talk about me being dead."

"What about the blue thing you did yesterday?" James asked.

Logan laughed, "It's called Orbing. It's one of the powers Whitelighters have."

"And you can go anywhere?" Carlos asked.

"Pretty much."

"Sweet!"

"Now, back to the point." Logan said, drawing all attention back to him. "You cannot tell anyone, is that clear?"

"What if we have to save someone and mortals are around?" Kendall asked.

"Then you can use a memory spell."

"Where will we get a memory spell from?"

Logan looked at the table in front of him, where the Book of Shadows was sitting. Kendall got up and reached for it.

"No. Sit down." Logan instructed. Kendall did so.

"Are we not allowed to touch the book?"

"You are. But take it, the special way." Logan said with a grin.

"Isn't that personal gain?" James asked. He was pretty scared of that. After all, it was his mother's fault they were in this position. Not that he was complaining! But, he was scared.

"Okay. Your powers are only to be used when necessary, understood? You can't use them to pass a history test, or because you're too lasy to get up, or whatever reason. It's personal gain, and the Elders forbid it. We will take about the Elders later. But right now you must remember this: Powers are not good nor bad. It's they way you use them." Logan said. "And for today, we will practice. So Kendall, take the book with your magic, but just today."

Kendall nodded his head and sat up straight on the couch. He looked at the book and squinted his eyes. With a flick of a finger to his own direction, the book moved. But only slightly. Letting out a sigh, Kendall said "Logan, I can't do it. The book is too heavy."

"Try it. Put your hands in front of your body as if you're holding up a plate." Logan said. Kendall did so, and again squinted his eyes at the book. The book started moving. Slowly, but it was moving. After a few moments, they book was sitting safely in Kendall's hands. They all let out a nervous laugh.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe I did it!" Kendall said, happy as could be.

"It was hard, wasn't it?" Logan asked a smiling Kendall.

"Yeah. My head hurts right now." Kendall answered, rubbing his temple.

"Understandable. Telekinesis is connected to the mind. But soon enough it'll be much easier, and hopefully it won't hurt."

All the boys still had big smiles spread across their faces. James looked eager, wanting to do the same, and Carlos seemed fascinated at Kendall.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to your moms. Look in the book if you want, but under no circumstances may you cast a spell." Logan said before going upstairs

"This is the coolest thing that ever happened to us!" James said, taking the book out of Kendall's hands. "but it's still hard to think Logan isn't really our cousin."

"But you heard aunt Jennifer. He's like family." Carlos said.

"it's still weird." James said.

Kendall let out a laugh, "Guys, the last 24 hours have been pretty weird."

James nodded in agreement and flipped through The Book.

* * *

"I just explained their powers to them." Logan said, entering Jennifer's room.

"How are they taking it?" Sylvia asked.

"Kendall's asking a lot of questions, which I guess is good. James looks too happy with everything, and I'm worried history will repeat itself," Logan shot Brooke a look, to which she rolled her eyes, "And Carlos isn't liking his power."

"What do you mean? That power was the best. And just wait until he gets the Empathy, he'll love it." Jennifer said.

"Jen, I'm not too sure. He gets a bit emotional himself, he doesn't need our feelings in the mix."

Brooke let out a cruel laugh, "When Jen became a she threw her fist through my stomach when someone stepped on a dog."

"When the power of three is united, then their powers are more under control. We were far from unity." Sylvia defended her younger sister.

"Carlos will beg to be Stripped of his powers in ten minters." Brooke said. "Carlos might not be an Empath." Logan said.

"B, stop it. Have some faith in them. They're much stronger than we were. They can do it." Jennifer said.

"My James won't. He's a Diamond. And Diamonds get everything they want." Brooke said, and with one last dirty look she left the room.

"What do you think, Logan? Will James do what she did?" Sylvia asked, full of concern.

"He always listened to Kendall, and Kendall will know better than to let them use their magic for personal gain. But after Mr. Diamond.."

"Mr. Diamond?" Jennifer laughed. "I think he's known by a different name now."

"Like father like son?" Sylvia asked, fear controlling her voice.

"Let's hope not." Logan said, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

* * *

"I can't believe Logan won't let us play." James said, frustrated, as he and Kendall sat on the bench during their hockey practice.

"It's like he suddenly became our dad or something." Kendall said, mutually annoyed.

"I think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he is our dad." James said.

"Don't be stupid. He's our guide." Kendall said. "And I wanna play hockey."

"Logan!" James called out into the ice.

A swarm of blue lights hovered on the empty space next to Kendall, until they turned into Logan.

"What?" Logan asked, his voice full of concern.

"Can we go play now?" James asked.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were attacked!" Logan said.

"Why would we be attacked?" James asked.

"Maybe because you're the Charmed Ones and every single demon out there would be praised if they killed you?"

"Woah, not scaring us." Kendall said.

Logan sighed. "Guys, this is serious. And no, you can't play."

"Why not?"Kendall asked. He had enough of being treated like a child. One of the hockey sticks in the corner flew to Logan. Turning into a swarm of blue orbs, Logan disappeared then reappeared as the stick flew to the other side of the field.

"That's why. Hockey is an aggressive sports, and if someone pissed you off you'd send them flying into a wall." Logan said.

"Why can't I play?" James asked in a small voice.

"Because your power is triggered by fear. Someone might come crashing into you, and you'll freeze them. We just can't risk exposer guys. "

"So Carlos and you are playing while we're here watching?" Kendall asked.

"You can go home and study The Book if you like." Logan said, and with that he rejoined the game. Kendall scoffed as he watched the game.

"Wanna go home and practice?" James asked, having had enough of sitting in the sidelines.

* * *

After an hour of trying to move a table without touching it, Kendall had enough.

"I can't anymore. You practice." Kendall said, throwing a pillow in James direction. With a small scream, and a flick of his hands, the pillow stopped mid-air.

"I can get used to this." James said, taking the pillow in his hands.

"We need to get used to killing demons as well, James." Kendall said, sitting on his bed.

"Don't talk about that, Kendall." James said.

"You don't have a heart, James. You'll be able to kill them." Kendall said. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"No, it's okay. You're probably right. I don't care too much about people or their feelings. But there's a difference between dumping a girl and killing someone."

A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Come in." Kendall said.

"Okay. We have our first demon!" Carlos said, excited.

"Carlos, it's not all fun and games." Kendall reminded.

"I saw him. He looks human." Carlos told the boys.

"How does he look like?" Kendall asked.

"He's tall?"

"Where do we find him?" James asked.

"He'll find us. I saw him in.. Here, actually." It took a minute for the information to sink in, until the three we on their feet facing the door.

"Is this really gonna happen?" James asked.

"How are we supposed to kill it, though?"

"Oh, Logan said to take this spell from the book." Taking out a piece of paper from his pocket, Carlos showed them the spell.

"When do we say it?" James asked.

Kendall opened his mouth to answer.

"Say what? You don't want to vanquish me, do you?" A voice from behind them said. They turned around to find a tall man, with a knife in his hand.

"James, do something!" Kendall said. James flicked his hands in front of the man, but nothing happened.

"Kendall, it's not working!" James said, panicking.

"Kendall, do something!" Carlos said.

Kendall flicked his index finger to the side, causing the knife in the mans hand to shoot to the right. The man leaped onto Kendall, shoving him against the wall. His hands were around Kendall's neck.

"Are you the son of the Charmed Ones?" The demon asked, in a snack like voice.

"What?" Kendall asked, his voice barely audible over his cries from air.

"The Charmed Ones! They got their powers back, and I need to find them."

"And do what?" James asked.

"Kill them!" The demon said.

"We're the Charmed Ones!" Carlos said in panic. James hit him over the head. "I panicked!"

The demon released Kendall from his grasp, and walked over to Carlos. "Really? Then show me your magic."

This was one of the advantages they had. The demons didn't believe three teenage boys were the Charmed Ones. Picking up the knife, Kendall approached the demon.

"I'll show you some magic!" He said, and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Okay, quick!" Carlos said, showing his cousins the paper.

"_The power of three_

_will set us free." _The incantation was repeated rapidly, until the man turned red.

"Do you think he'll blow up?" James asked.

"Shut up and read the spell!" Kendall said, noticing the demon coming back to his senses. After a few more rounds of the spell, the demon blew up.

"That was scary." Carlos admitted in a small voice, breaking the silence that overtook the room.

"I'm glad it's over." Kendall said.

"Well done." A voice said. They looked around them and saw a swarm of blue transforming into Logan. "You handled it well."

"It was a bit scary." Carlos said again. Kendall walked over and hugged him.

"It's over now." He reassured his younger cousin.

"My premonition didn't go like that, though."

"What did you see?" James asked.

"I saw him, killing." Carlos looked down, "Me."

"But he didn't. What you see won't _always_ come true." Logan said, and soothed Carlos with a kiss on the forehead.

"Boys! I made cookies!" Mrs. Knight said from the kitchen. The boys all laughed and went downstairs to enjoy a batch of home made chocolate chip cookies.


End file.
